


The Feeling of Home

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of home is closer than John thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Feeling of Home  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Aeryn Sun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The feeling of home is closer than John thinks.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 16 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1113235.html) at 1_million_words

John sat down on the sand and stared out over the water. He couldn’t believe how much he missed going to the beach and watching the ocean waves crash on the shore with a pretty girl snuggled against him.

“A credit for your thoughts.” With a smile Aeryn plopped down beside him proud she had remembered the Earth saying. 

He opened his mouth to correct her but at the look on her face he simply slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “I was just thinking...” He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading. “Never mind.”


End file.
